For Lost Time
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: This is a follow up to Time's Fire, where O'Brien tries to rescue Molly from going to rehab. Rated K plus for action and some suggestive content.


For Lost Time: A Deep Space Nine Fanfiction Story

Side note: If you haven't read my fanfiction Time's Fire, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is a sequel of that story.

Last time, on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine…

Eighteen year old Molly was in a shuttle bay, lost and confused. She was escorted by four Starfleet security officials, including Odo. Before she was escorted into the shuttle that would take her to a rehabilitation center, Keiko and O'Brien appeared with a bag across O'Brien's shoulder. Molly said, "home."

Keiko urged bitter sweetly, "and now you'll have a new home."

A Starfleet security official asked Odo, "should they be here?"

Odo confirmed, "yes."

O'Brien concluded, "thanks, Odo."

Keiko sighed, "here's your things. Go ahead…take them." Odo gestured a nod to his security officials to let Molly go briefly. Eighteen year old Molly uneasily took the bag from O'Brien, and noticed her doll Lupi in it.

Molly slightly smiled to herself. She said, "good luck, ma…pa." And with that, Molly was escorted into the shuttle, much to the mixed feelings of O'Brien and Keiko. Keiko cried in O'Brien's arms, and there was nothing else to do about it. Or…was there?

And now…the conclusion.

Two security officials returned from the shuttle. Keiko broke free of O'Brien's grip. She wondered in shock, "what are you thinking? Letting our daughter…" Keiko then heard a thump as O'Brien hyposprayed the security official behind him. Before the second security official could react, O'Brien hyposprayed her too.

He urged, "we're getting Molly back. Come on!" Odo took out his phaser and fired at O'Brien, though purposely not very well. O'Brien and Keiko ran towards another shuttle, with O'Brien firing his phaser back at Odo. But, he wasn't aiming well either. Soon enough, O'Brien and Keiko stole a shuttle…and took off after the other shuttle.

Inside, Odo knew this was the right thing to do. After all, if Molly was going to make any kind of connection with society, it's going to be with her parents.

O'Brien was at the controls, piloting the stolen shuttle towards the other shuttle. He said, "I'm going to open a channel. On my signal, beam Molly onboard."

Back on Deep Space Nine…

Major Kira came into Captain Sisko's office. Sisko asked in concern, "what is it, Major?"

Kira revealed, "O'Brien seems to be going after his daughter."

Sisko realized, "I should've known how hard he'd take the news. And Odo…"

Kira concluded, "he hasn't caught up with him, but he's going after him on a shuttle."

Sisko deduced, "all we can do then is wait for Odo to bring him back."

Back on the stolen shuttle…

A security official was talking to O'Brien through the shuttle's communication channels, "I wasn't aware of there being two escort shuttles for one person."

O'Brien lied, "that's why you weren't told earlier. There are dangerous Cardassians from the Occupation in this shuttle. And in case they had some way of escape, Starfleet decided to make a sudden change of plans to keep them from escaping."

The security official figured with a sigh, "it sounds complicated to me, but I trust you Chief. You may come with us to Dalvos Prime."

O'Brien figured, "I also recommend extending shields…for protection."

The security official tried to point out, "but you just said that the Cardassians are being taken care of!"

O'Brien concluded, "there's also the Dominion to worry about. They have Cardassia on their side, and they might want to use Molly to hunt us down."

The security official pointed out, "but why not more shuttles?"

O'Brien lied, "there's a decoy set of shuttles that are heading to another rehabilitation center. If Dominion intelligence is still keeping an eye on us, this sudden change of plans should fool them. But, in case it doesn't, we'll need all the precautions we can get. O'Brien out."

Keiko realized, "you just asked a lot from Starfleet. Are they really going to go along with it?"

O'Brien sighed, "for Molly's sake, I hope so." As he extended his shuttle's shields, the other shuttle extended its shields. O'Brien nodded as Keiko beamed Molly onboard their shuttle.

Molly greeted, "ma…pa?" Keiko hugged her, and Molly hugged Keiko back. Molly then noticed the Cardassians in the back of the shuttle. They were separated by a force field, but Molly didn't know that and charged towards them. She was mildly hurt by charging into the force field, growling at the Cardassian passengers.

The Cardassian passengers just chuckled. One of them figured, "considering your history, we can forgive what you did back there. But, banging yourself against a force field won't help either of us…now, will it?" Keiko put a hand on Molly's shoulder.

She asked her, "are you all right?" Molly nodded uneasily, unnerved from the experience as if she was electrocuted.

O'Brien concluded, "I'm not so sure we'll be." He saw through the shuttle's windows two Galor class Cardassian destroyer ships, coming towards them.

A Cardassian commander over the shuttle's communication channels suggested, "I see you brought your prisoners to us."

Relieved O'Brien concluded over communication channels, "I guess you can go without us. They just want their Cardassian prisoners."

The security official asked over communication channels, "are you sure?"

O'Brien confirmed, "yes, I'm sure. They've just arrived earlier than I expected."

The security official concluded, "very well. See you later, chief."

O'Brien said out loud, "see you later." He switched to the other active communication channel. O'Brien then went on, "sorry to delay you, but I just wanted to check on the condition of the prisoners."

The Cardassian commander asked in concern, "are they…all right?"

O'Brien concluded, "yes. Lower your shields, and we'll beam them over."

The Cardassian commander pushed, "and the girl? According to the Dominion, she's still faithful to the Cardassian government."

O'Brien muttered in anger, "that wasn't part of the agreement."

The Cardassian commander chuckled, "what are you going to do about it? You're only one shuttle against two Cardassian vessels. To think that you would have better security." Suddenly, Odo's shuttle appeared near the Cardassian warships.

Odo said over both of their communication channels, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to delay your prisoners' return. You see, the people piloting that shuttle is a matter of security…and I'm part of Starfleet Security. The Defiant will be around soon to negotiate the return of your prisoners."

The Cardassian commander insisted, "and the girl?"

Odo reasoned, "the Occupation died years ago…along with her business with Cardassia, as far as I'm concerned."

The Cardassian commander threatened, "the Dominion will hear about this, you ignorant shapeshifter!"

Odo figured, "go ahead…let them come. What more can they do to the Federation? We're still at war…or did you forget?"

The Cardassian commander pointed out, "oh…but I didn't forget." Suddenly, two Jem'Hadar fighters came into view…along with the Defiant. The Cardassian prisoners onboard O'Brien's shuttle were beamed directly to the Jem'Hadar ships, but O'Brien quickly steered the shuttle out of range before Molly could be beamed up too.

The Cardassian warships fired upon the shuttle, taking out its shields. The shuttle buckled under the stress, with O'Brien concentrating hard just to stay alive. Molly and Keiko pushed the wall before them to prop themselves up from the rocking of the shuttle.

The Defiant fired torpedoes and phasers at the Cardassian warships, who fired phasers right back at the Defiant. The Jem'Hadar ships were also firing at the Defiant with phased Polaron beams, when some Klingon birds of prey came into view and absorbed the damage in their shields. They shook, and they fired back with disruptors at the Cardassian warships.

The Cardassian warships started getting weaker as the Klingon birds of prey fired phasers around them. The Defiant was trying to dodge the incoming phaser blasts, but the Cardassian warships and the Jem'Hadar fighters were on their tail. The Klingon birds of prey were hit systematically by the Jem'Hadar fighters. A few of the Klingon birds of prey exploded.

In the chaos of the fight, Odo chased after O'Brien's shuttle. He fired phasers at the damaged shuttle, taking out one of their thrusters.

O'Brien steered the ship back towards Golana, spinning the shuttle straight towards it. He then realized what needed to be done…to get Molly back where she belongs. O'Brien suggested, "by the time we get into the atmosphere, Odo will get in range and pick us up. We should beam her onto the planet…in a random location."

Keiko realized, "so that Starfleet won't be able to find her."

O'Brien sighed, "and hopefully, we'll be reunited someday. It's the only way to protect her, Keiko."

Molly concluded, "home?"

Keiko deduced bitter sweetly, "yes…home."

On the following night…

Keiko and O'Brien were back in their quarters, sitting on one of the sofas. O'Brien revealed, "the captain's volunteered to represent me at the hearing."

Keiko assured him, "if anyone can make Starfleet understand what you did, it's him."

O'Brien sighed, "I guess you're right. I just keep thinking…if there was a better way."

Keiko concluded, "there wasn't, Miles. The Dominion proved that."

O'Brien figured, "it's been a long day. I'm just going to turn in for the night."

Keiko added, "me too." Arm in arm, Keiko and O'Brien walked into their bedroom. After all, who knows what tomorrow could bring?

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
